


Let me know when you want to stop

by ForeverDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas wears a skirt, Explicit Warning, M/M, Riding, Rough orgasm, This is another smut, This is pure smut lol, cas and Dean are couple, club, dirtytalking, i said subtext
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28090122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverDestiel/pseuds/ForeverDestiel
Summary: Cas wears a sexy black skirt to seduce his boyfriend Dean. Dean loves Cas in a skirt and seductive like this but not really enjoy the idea of other people seeing it. They have Sex. And I don’t own any of these characters lol
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Let me know when you want to stop

**Author's Note:**

> SMUT

Castiel swings his hips a little more as he walks past a crowd of people in awe. Spotlights flashing on his exposed thighs as well as the predatory eyes searching through his thin layer of clothing.

Black skirt hovering above his knees as he steps closer to a table.

“Hey beautiful.” Dean opens his arms so that his boyfriend could land on his lap with his arm wrapped around Dean’s neck. 

Cas leans in to leave a chasing kiss on his lips and holds back as Dean lingers for more. Dean grasps his waist softly to get more attention but Cas giggles and turns away, leaving Dean annoyed. 

“Get a room you two.” Benny fakes an annoying voice as he looks over tot he couple.

“What? We haven’t even started anything yet. Right Cas?” Dean pecks a kiss on the place behind his ear.

Cas hums, “You should also get a girl Benny. You seems so boring.” 

Benny holds up his hands as a defending gesture and says, “I have my own fun Cas.”

Meanwhile Dean is too busy sneaking his hands past the skirt and wandering his eager fingers on the smooth surface inside it, earning soft whimpers from his boyfriend as he professionally plays the right spot.

Cas bites his lips, his hands in dirty blonde hair tightening, letting his lover know how he’s feeling.  
Plus Dean likes being pulled by the hair, he likes it even more when Cas pulls it hard while he begs fore more.

The idea wakes something down, hence poking his boyfriend hands, which has been too teasing and not landing on the spot where he deadly wants it to be.

Dean moves his lips near his ear-shell, hot breath making him even more hard, his other hand moves to Dean’s first button, successfully, leaving it open to let his hand slip into the garment and brush his collarbone, giving gentle massage to the hot skin.

“Shall we go Baby?” Dean asks, his voice deeper than usual. Even in the dark corner do the club, it’s no doubt that those green eyes would be the dark shade of lust right now.

Cas doesn’t answer, instead he gets up and intertwined his hands with Dean’s and leads them towards the entrance.

The rest of the story of how they make it to Dean’s mansion is easier than struggling to rip the garments off their bodies. Suddenly the room becomes too hot to handle. Tongues fighting relentlessly, hands almost tearing of the shirts and kicking off shoes in some corners of the room.

Cas couldn’t care less anything than to have Dean inside him. They are already slick with sweat. 

“On your knees.” 

That’s a demand.

Damn. Cas loves that. He loves it when Dean is dominant in bed. That’s the reason they get along so well from the start. They have no issues with topping.

Dean likes to control and Cas likes to offer. 

Like they are meant to be. 

“Fuck.” Dean curses as he sees that white ass on the bed, round globes shiny as if inviting him. The bed dips as Dean takes place between the already spread out thighs. 

One of his hands lube himself while the other runs over the smooth skin. 

They don’t need to prepare. Well more like they don’t like to prepare. Plus preparation with Cas is almost unnecessary while Dean is accommodating that ass almost he got the chance to. Not to mention the self-fingering and all those stuff Cas does.

Cas waits for a thick cock to enter him, instead he’s met by a warm tongue lapping his hole, drawing a shocking yelp from him.

“DeAnn Ahhh ah.”

Dean holds his hips in place while he lets his tongue travel further, licking as if it was candy. Dean knows he has been ignoring his own cock but this is more delicious, both the hole and hearing Cas shouting his name.

Eventually Dean pulls out, groping the ass and lining his cock against the now wet hole. As the head slips into, Dean moans, wanting to shove into it at once. 

He stills, shallowly thrusting in and out, until the whole cock is inside the warm passage.

“Ah Dean.”

“You’re so tight, Cas.”

Dean reaches forward to grip Cas’s head while the other hand keeps his belly still, not moving his cock but let it buried deep. Cas could do nothing but arch his back when Dean leans forward to whisper to his ear with the deepest growl, 

“You do know I don’t like others eyeing you, don’t you?” 

“Ah. ..Yes.”

Dean grips harder, shoving his hips deeper as the tightness around him clenches, moaning at the feeling, but still not moving his hips.

“Good. Then why are you in that tight skirt sweetheart?” 

Cas arches his back, hence clenching around Dean, pulling deeper which seems impossible.

“You want me to get tingles so that at last I would fuck you into the bed madly, don’t you? Swinging the little ass to show off and make me hard.”

Cas cries out as his neglected cock starts to drip pre-cum and balls start to ache. 

“Don’t worry honey. I will give what you wish. I am fucking you so hard that you can’t no longer swing that pretty ass.”

Dean thrust all the way out while his fingers move to Cas’s impossibly hard nipples, pinching and drawing screams and moans out of Cas.

“Shout baby. I like it when you shout my name. Letting everyone know who you belong to and whose cock you are crying for?”

“Ahh ah ah.” Cas’s eyes slips into the socket as the thrusts become harder and press his prostate violently, driving all the nerves in his body gone wild.

“DEAN!” 

“Feel it ahh ah Feel it baby. Ah”

Dean puts his hands on Cas’s hips to hold him still while he fucks into the warm hole relentlessly. 

Cas’s elbows give up and falls on the bed gracelessly with his ass still high in the air with his boyfriend pounding behind him breathlessly.

Their breathings become erratic and Dean’s thrust become harder. Cas starts to tremble as he asks, 

“Faster Dean ahh Fast-,”

“Is that what you want baby? Is that so?” Dean wraps his hands around Cas’s own cock as he shoves in like a mad man.

Cas shouts as he feels the pleasure takes all over him. He feels like hanging on the horizon and just one step and he would fall. 

He wants to fall.

“DEAN!”

“Gonna fill you. COME.”

Cas spills all over the bed and his abdomen and Dean’s hands. In the nick of time, Dean gives one last hard thrust and feels his own organsm waves through his veins. 

Dean pulls out, smiling, feeling too satisfied with the bliss.

He only realize he has been closing his eyes until Cas climbs onto him, kissing him madly.

From the lips to the waistline, Dean’s breath is taken when he gaze down at his beautiful boyfriend looking up at him with wide blue eyes. 

Cas sticks out his tongue, sucking his bellybutton, ripping his deep moans.

It is when he actually shout when Cas mouths his tips, tongue playing with the slit. Suddenly he’s rock hard again.

After giving greedy sucks to his cock, Cas moves back to his mouth, tasting both himself and Cas’s.

He’s so lost in the kiss that he relaizes Cas’s down on him, with his cock deep inside Cas. Dean growls, grabbing Cas’s hips as Cas pushes him back down to the mattress. 

Slowly at first, skins slapping, moaning and whining.  
Cas starts to ride him as if his life was depending on it. Dean gets up, holding Cas closer so that their bodies are flush together. He thrusts up deeply, while sucking on the nape of his lover’s neck possessively which is going to leave a beautify mark later.

Cas’s movements become irregular and if it’s not for Dean’s strong arms holding him, he would have fall. They rode the orgasm together with loud moans and growls. Cas doesn’t move after it. Too lazy and tired to shift, he murmurs, “Let’s sleep like this Dean.”

Dean chuckles, “I would like to baby. But we both would end up in bow legs.”

Cas whines like a child when Dean flips them and pulls out gently in order not hurt Cas. And he holds Cas against his chest with their legs intertwined together. After wrapping a blanket over them, he whispers, “Goodnight love. I love you so much.”

“Hmm I love you too Dean.”


End file.
